Arranged marriage Robert one shot
by miss89
Summary: Ryleigh is sister to Johnny and one day their father had decided to engage her to her brother's best friend - Robert. Ryleigh finds it unfair but will soon realize that it may not be such a bad thing.


**From the author: **This one shot was requested by blackfire21 on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Beyblade or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Ryleigh sat in the limo along with her brother on the way to his friend, Robert. Their fathers had arranged a marriage between them which was against Johnny's will. He and Robert had been friends for very long time so he didn't like the idea about his precious little sister with his best friend. But unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it.

While driving she looked out of the window. She only met Robert a few times. In her eyes he seemed like a sweet and noble person. In a way she couldn't really decide what she thought about him. She had had a smaller crush on him long time ago, but it went over. Now their fathers arranged a marriage between them.

- "What are you thinking of?" her brother questioned from her. A light sigh escaped from her lips. She looked over at her brother who sat with his arms crossed over his chest. Not like he looked very happy either.

- "Nothing" she mumbled and turned her attention back to the window.

- "Really seems like" Johnny stated sarcastic. The girl didn't bother answering that.

The limo drove through the gates to the Jurgen mansion. They were going to stay there for a couple of days. At least until their fathers had reached an agreement about the wedding. Another sigh left the girl's lips and she felt her heart beat a bit faster. In a way she didn't wanted to meet Robert again after all. She would hate to see him after this. Involuntary she stepped out of the cars followed by Johnny.

- "Mr. Robert awaits you" the butler said and bowed to them as he led them to the living room. Johnny sat in the big couch while folding his arms and closing his eyes, while Ryleigh walked over to the window and looked over the garden. /This cannot be possible. This is absolutely wrong. What was father thinking of?/ questions ran through the girl's mind and she more or less cursed her father.

- "This feels so wrong" she mumbled quietly to herself so no one heard her. And luckily no one did. They waited for about 10 minutes until they heard the door open and a handsome young man entered the room. Well, all in all it was Robert.

- "Johnny, Ms. McGregor, how nice of you two too come" he greeted and shook Johnny's hand. The girl kept quiet in the hope of Robert forgot about she was there too. Unfortunately he didn't.

- "Miss McGregor" he greeted and the girl forced a smile when he kissed her hand. Most of all she wanted to scream and run away, but that wouldn't be polite, so she kept quiet and tried to act normal.

- "Please, call me by my first name, Robert" she stated with a little smile and looked away. Robert lifted an eyebrow but for some reason he let it be. Somehow it seem like he knew what she was thinking, but who could possibly know?

A few days passed and Ryleigh, the usual outgoing girl was quiet most of the time. The only time she said something was when Johnny or Robert talked to her or asked her about something. Most of all she wanted to be alone on her guestroom. She spent hours staring out of the window, down in the beautiful garden underneath.

- "Are you ok, sis?" Johnny asked his little sister while they walked to the dining room. She eyed him from the corner of her eye.

- "Yea, I'm fine!" she stated not even bothering to look at him. To her it was embarrassing to let her brother know who she actually felt.

- "Just fine" she murmured to herself as they entered the dining room. Under the entire dinner she felt the two boys glance on her which she was really uncomfortable with. After dinner she decided to take a little walk in the garden. It was pretty strange – even though she did not wish to marry Robert she wanted to in a way. If she married him she would be able to walk in the, oh so beautiful garden every single day. No! That was definitely a wrong way to think! A heavy sigh left her lips as she sat on the edge of the big bird formed fountain. She leaned back looking at the starts above, letting her thoughts take over.

- "Ryleigh?" someone called her from behind. She jerked head to see Robert stood near her.

- "What is it?" she asked and looked back at the stars. He walked up to her and looked down at her. He didn't answer her question. He just kept starting at her.

- "I know how you feel" he broke the silence between them. Ryleigh got up and turned to face him with clenched fists.

- "You know NOTHING about how I feel!" she yelled and her eyes filled with tears.

- "Yes I do, because I feel the same way. I don't like the idea either" he said. A soft tear rolled over her apple cheek grabbed his shirt as he pulled her into a hug. One of his arms wondered around her waist and with his other hand wiped of a tear from her eye.

- "I'm sorry! It's so unfair.." she cried.

- "What is?" he asked calmly. For a minute she stopped, realizing what she was about to say. Should she tell him the truth? For a couple of minutes they just stood there, hugging each other. She took a deep breath.

- "It's just.. unfair to be forced to marry someone.." she stopped. He cupped her chin with his hand and made her look at him.

- "Yes, it is unfair to be forced to marry some you already like" his voice softened. Before she could say anything, he placed a passionately kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened and her heart started to race. His kiss was exactly how she thought it would be – gentle and lovely. First she was a bit shocked but then she relaxed and gladly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

- "Du you still think it would be a bad idea, Ryleigh McGregor?" he questioned from her when they parted. She blushed slightly.

- "I.. I love you" she whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug.

- "I love you too, Ryleigh".

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Robert Jurgen one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
